A l'abri dans tes bras
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Un long soir d'orage, sans l'homme que l'on aime, devant la télévision. Une vision assez noire d'une soirée de Shuichi sans l'homme de sa vie! REVIEWS !


Auteur : Yuki Tanaka

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Cuteness !

Note : C'est une fic que j'ai écrite lors d'un soir d'orage, d'où le thème de la fic. Je vous avoue que le moral n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment, ce qui explique facilement le caractère nostalgique et déprimant de mes textes. Attention, ça finit bien, tout de même. Laissez une note d'espoir vaut toujours mieux que de rester dans son coin. M'enfin. Ce n'est pas une leçon de vie que je vais vous faire, non plus, mais simplement une fic.

C'est une fic banale, en soit, puisque ce thème à été repris maintes et maintes de fois, mais tant pis, on l'aime toujours autant, hein ?

Enjoy :) !

**A l'abri dans tes bras :**

Le tonnerre gronde dehors. J'ai peur. Le tonnerre me terrorise … et il n' »est pas là. Il n'est pas là pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il n'est pas là. Non. I lest partit à l'une de ses conférences de presse. Il est tellement célèbre … et moi, je le regarde à travers cet écran de verre. Tu es si beau … si beau et si demandé. Tant de femmes sont à tes pieds. Tu collectionnes les conquêtes. Et moi, je te regarde de loin. Ton regard si froid me rend aussi heureux qu'il ne me blesse.

**« - Alors, Monsieur Yuki Eiri, parlez nous un peu de votre dernier roman … »**

Oui. Aller Yuki. Parle-leur de ton roman. Que je sache enfin de quoi il en retourne. Je vis avec toi pourtant. Mais ça ne change rien. J'ailerai tellement que tu me prennes la main. Au moins ne fois avoir le plaisir de te voir sourire. T'entendre le dire un mot rassurant. Me dire bonne nuit. Me chuchoter que tu m'aimes au moins une peu … ses choses là que font les couples normaux.

**« - C'est un roman qui se détache des autres, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un couple … »**

Je me délecte de tes romans. Toi, tu te moques de moi, me disant que je ne sais pas lire. Tu me détestes à ce point là, Yuki ? Tu écris de si belles choses, mais tu te révèle pourtant incapable de me dire un simple « ohayo », lorsque je rentre, exténué de ma journée. Un baiser. Ou même un regard. Je n'en demande pas tant que ça …

**« - Un couple d'homme. C'est ça monsieur Yuki ? »**

Ah. Tiens. Tu n'écris jamais ce genre de choses Yuki. Ca ne te ressemble pas. D'habitude, ce sont des histoires d'amour entre un homme et une femme. Une histoire banale. Tu changes Yuki ? Un éclair déchire le ciel, un bruit sourd s'en suit. Je tremble. J'ai peur sans toi.

**« - Dans votre roman, vous décrivez l'histoire au travers des yeux d'un jeune écrivain qui apprends à amer au contact d'un gamin bruyant … »**

Quoi ? Ca, ce n'est pas toi, Yuki. Mais … un instant … cet écrivain, ça ne serait pas toi, mon amour ? Tu essayes de faire passer un message ? Nouvel éclair. Je frisonne, alors que je monte le son, ayant un soudain intérêt pour cette petite boîte de plastique, alias la télévision.

**« - Et le titre donne déjà envie de lire, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Tu souris. Tu souris à cette journaliste. Tu sais que tu ne m'a jamais souris ? J'ai mal … tellement mal de tes absences. La pluie s'abat soudainement sur les fenêtres. J'ai peur. Alors, je ramène mes genoux sur mon torse. Et je me rassure tout seul.

Tu n'es pas là …

**« - Oui. »**

C'est ta voix. Je ne lâche plus l'écran des yeux.

**« - 'A l'abri dans tes bras'. C'est le titre. Cela raconte l'histoire d'un romancier capricieux, progressivement tombé amoureux d'un gamin bruyant, qui va pourtant remplir sa vie de soleil. L'écrivain, qui avait d'abord peur de le perdre, va finalement lui avouer ses sentiments. Son nom ? Shû. Shû-chan. » **

Mon cœur cesse de battre, et la porte s'ouvre. Tu es de retour. Tu m'aimes ? Je n'ose y croire. Je n'ai toujours pas quitté la télévision des yeux.

**« - Shû ?**

**- … Yuki ? C'est vrai ? »**

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Mais comme toujours, je ne m'attends pas à une réponse. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, tu t'approches de moi, tu m'embrasses, et tu souris. Tu **ME** souris. Rien qu'à moi.

**« - Haï. Aï Shiteru Shû-chan. » **

Maintenant, je peux mourir heureux. Et dehors, je n'entends déjà plus l'orage …


End file.
